The 99th Hunger Games
by Lexi Danger Ame
Summary: Get your spot as a tribute in The 99th Hunger Games
1. Tribute Page

**District One: ****Luxeries**

**Male:**

**Female: Sara Campbell  
><strong>

**District Two: Weapons and ****Medicine**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District Three: ****Electronics and Technology**

**Male: **James Valenica**  
><strong>

**Female: **Olivia Bluestone**  
><strong>

**District Four: Fishing**

**Male: **

**Female: **Sky Flair

**District Five: Breeding and DNA Splicing**

**Male:**

**Female: **Tally Knighte**  
><strong>

**District Six: Scientific Research**

**Male: **Shadow Deck

**Female: **Alexandra Moon

**District Seven: Lumber and Paper**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District Eight: Factories and Fabric**

**Male:**

**Female: **Joanie Jones (J.J)**  
><strong>

**District Nine: Hunting and Food Processing**

**Male: **Samual Hiroshi

**Female: **Olivia Scheufler

**District Ten: Livestock**

**Male:**

**Female: **Cypriss Greene**  
><strong>

**District Eleven: ****Agriculture  
>Male: <strong>

**Female: **Kenlee Coyle

**District Twelve: Mining**

**Male:**

**Female: **Lexi Ame(Me)

**_NEED MORE MALE TRIBUTES!_**


	2. Tribute Sheet

**I am writing the Story of the 99****th**** Hunger Games and your one of the Tributes.**

Here is the tribute sheet:

Name:

Gender:

District:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

History:

Friends:

Strength:

Weakness:

Preferred Weapon:

Other weapon(s):

Token:

Reaction at the reaping:

Career?:

Volunteer or Chosen:

Alliance?:

Reaping outfit (Optional):

Interview Angle:

Interview Outfit (Optional):

Chariot outfit (Optional):

Training room strategy:

Arena strategy:

When is it ok for your tribute to die and is it dramatic or quick?:

Anything else I missed:

**Spots have already been taken by me or my friends so please check the tribute page before you post. This is NOT a first come first serve thing the best will get the spot.  
><strong>


	3. Money and Sponsors

_**How to get money from Sponsors**_

_**1.$100 for every chapter you review**_

_** starts with $500**_

_**3.$50 for every chapter you stay alive**_

_**4.$100 for every kill**_

_**5.$50 for every injury you give**_

_** someone THAT IS NOT A TRIBUTE pm me and wants to give on of the tributes money ranging from $1-500 They can only give once to a tribute.**_

_**Common Prices**_

_**Hunting Knife: $75**_

_**Bandages: $50**_

_**Sword: $200**_

_**Axe: $150**_

_**Rope: $75**_

_**Soup: $25**_

_**Bread: $25**_

_**Bow: $250**_

_**Arrow: $2 each**_

_**Iodine: $10 each bottle**_

_**Medicine kit: $100**_

_**Throwing Knife: $20 each**_

_**How to buy**_

_**Pm me and tell me what you want if its not on the list I'll give you my price and if you have enough you can buy it.**_

_**Sponsor Wanting to give something**_

_**A sponsor (someone that's not a tribute) can pm me and ask if they can give a tribute a weapon, medicine, food ect.**_


	4. Tribute Money

_**Tribute Money List**_

**James Valenica: $500**

**Olivia Bluestone: $500**

**Olivia ****Scheufler: $500**

**Shadow Deck: $500**

**Alexandra Moon: $500**

**Kenlee Coyle: $500**

**Lexi Ame: $500**

**Sky Flair: $500**

**Samual Hiroshi: $500  
><strong>

**Tally Knighte: $500**

**Sara Campbell: $500**

**Cypriss Greene: $500  
><strong>

**Joaine Jones: $500  
><strong>


	5. District 3 Reaping and Train Ride

**James Valencia POV:**

**At Home**

I wake up to the sound of my brother, Aaron, rumbling around in are dresser. "What are you doing," I asked getting out of my small bed.

"My shirt doesn't fit anymore," He said throwing a pair of my pants across the room. I walk over to him rubbing my eyes, I look down at the dress and the clothes all over the floor a grabbed a white shirt and hand it to him. I get dressed in a suit. I look at my self in the mirror and see my twin sister Cynthia behind me. She scowls at me and moves the hair away from my eyes. I look over at Aaron he's only seven so he has a few more years but this year is my first year. I look at Cynthia and whisper "Good luck."

**The Reaping**

I stood nervously in the twelve-year-old section. The mayor reads his speech. I didn't listen. I look at Serena Chase, the district escort. She had an ugly blue wig on that made her head look the backside of a poodle. She walked up to the podium and said "Ladies First," She walked over to the girls reaping ball. One of the small pieces of paper in there has my sister's name on it. She took one out and slowly opened it "Cyth-" She started. My heart skipped a beat but then I hear "I VOLUNTEER!" I saw one of my more distant friends Olivia Bluestone walked up to the stage. Serena started to reject up Olivia started to give her an evil eye. "A tribute is a tribute, now what's your name?" She asked "Olivia Bluestone." Olivia said and Serena walked over to the boy's reaping ball and pulled out a slip of paper. "James Valencia." Cynthia gasped. I slowly walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" Serena asked. I look at everyone and no one volunteers.

**Olivia Bluestone POV:**

**At Home**

I woke up; my brother Derek was shaking me. "Liv, you were having another nightmare." I get up and look threw my clothes. I find a nice black dress. I put it on and slip on silver flats. I put my hair up and looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my homemade guitar and strum a few cords. I get up set my guitar down. I'm nervous but not for myself, for my friends and my brother. I hug my mother and she wishes my brother and me luck. I grab my black chocker necklace and walk with my family to the town square.

**The Reaping**

I stood in the twelve-year-old girl section. The mayor read the speech, which I've heard so many times I have it memorized. I look over at my brother and shift nervously. I looked at Serena Chase, the district escort. She was wearing a puffy blue wig. I scowl at the thought of the capitol. Serena Chase walked over to the podium and said "Ladies First," She said and walked over to the girl's reaping ball. She took out a slip of paper. She started to open it but before I know what I'm doing, I yell "I VOLUNTEER!" I walked on stage. Serena started to reject but I give her the evil eye and she stopped and said, "A tribute is a tribute, now what is your name?" I think of what I am doing "Olivia Bluestone." I said. Serena walked over to the boy's reaping ball and took out a slip of paper. I shift nervously as I think about my brother. She read the paper "James Valencia." I hear Cynthia, James' sister gasp. I saw him walk up to stage. Serena looked at him. "Any Volunteers?" She asked. No one volunteered.

**Train Ride:**

Olivia and James walked into the train. Olivia rubbed the last tear out of her eyes as thought back to the good bye. Her bother at first was furious at her for volunteering for someone that she might haven't known. James glares at are mentor, Tory Dee Juewl. Tory is the youngest mentor and winner in all the 99 hunger games. She is only 15 and she was only 13 when she won. They would have had Jake Montee, but he died of over intoxication two months before. Olivia stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut. James walked down the hallway and into his room. He sat down on the soft bed. Olivia fell on her bed and stuffed her face into a pillow. "_IM SO STUIPID!" _ She thought. She sat up the pillow damp with tears. Serena knocked on the door and said "Dinners ready." Olivia got up and thought, _"Might as well eat…"_ She walked down to the dinning car. James was already there taking small bites of a piece of buttered bread. Olivia sat down and started to dip the bread into a bowl of soup. Olivia's eyes drifted to James. They locked eyes and James tried to send Olivia a mental message. _"You volunteered for my sister, thank you." _Olivia nodded as if she heard. They ate in silence. After dinner all of them went into a room with a TV. They watched the recap of all the reapings. James went to his room and changed into a simple white silk shirt and pants. He laid down on the bed. He looked up at the celling. Olivia paced the floor in her room. The white night gown flowed down to her knees. She laid down on her bed and thought about the Capitol.


End file.
